The Five Serpents
The Five Serpents are the pantheon of gods worshipped by the Sultanate of Desa. While the existence of the five gods is not confirmed, Desarian folklore contains large amounts of information about them. The Snake Goddess of Family, Kharashi Kharashi is the Snake Goddess of Family, chief deity of The Five Serpents, and mother of the other four serpents. Kharashi is worshipped as the most important deity due to representing family, which Desarians hold in very high regard, and also giving birth to the rest of the serpents. Ancient Desarian folklore dictates that Kharashi was the first being in existence, and molded Dulor and every other landmass to her liking. Feeling that this world she had created was empty, Kharashi laid 500 eggs in the ocean, far from any known landmass. Every egg hatched a child, and every chilld but four drowned in the ocean. The four that survived found their way to Dulor to live with Kharashi, and continued to help her mold the world she had created. The four that survived grew into strong and powerful gods, which are now known as Aquar, Ulann, Naseer, and Isatu The Snake God of Order and Duty, Aquar Aquar is the Snake God of Order and Duty, first recognized son of Kharashi, and the most determined, and ambitious of her children. Aquar is held in high regard by the working class of the Sultanate, and a patron deity to them. As the eldest living son of Kharashi, she often favored him over her other children, and his ambitiousness quickly turned his brothers against him. His brothers were forced to obey him due to his role as their elder, as well as his role as the God of Order, which was bestowed upon him by his mother. Due to being allowed to do so, Aquar often thought himself over his brothers, which further antagonized him. Desarian folklore dictates that Aquar was known for creating the sentient races of Dulor, beginning with the Harbingers, the Fishmen, then the Keia, and finally, humans. He also assisted Naseer in perfecting the environment, and creating balance in the world. One Desarian legend about Aquar tells of his involvment in the Human-Harbinger war, in which he organized an outnumbered amount of human troops, and lead them to victory through impossible odds via ambushes, efficient formations, and impressive skill in combat. The Snake God of Battle, Ulann Ulann is the Snake God of Battle, second recognized son of Kharashi, and undoubtedly the most vicious and aggressive of her children. Ulann is held in high regard by Desarian soldiers, and adventurers, who he is a patron deity to. As the second eldest of Kharashi, he was often living under the shadow of his only elder brother, Aquar. Ulann was always the most powerful of the serpents combat-wise, being able to easily best the rest of his brothers, including his elder brother, Aquar. Because of this, as well as his fierce personality, Kharashi bestowed the title of 'God of War' upon him. Like his elder brother Aquar, Ulann was also known in Desarian folklore for leading the world of men to victory against the Harbingers at impossible odds. Ulann led his men towards the Harbingers, standing at the front lines and boosting the morale of everyone who fought with him. Ulann himself is said to have slain hundreds of Harbingers, and his sheer power leveled forests, creating the great steppes of Grimwall. The Snake God of the Elements, Naseer Naseer is the Snake God of the Elements, third recognized son of Kharashi, and the most calm, collected, and peaceful of her children. Naseer is held in high regard by farmers and hunters, who he is a patron deity to. Due to being a middle child, as well as being perfectly neutral in any given situation, Naseer was often the peacekeeper in the family, and many disputes were solved through him. Naseer often strayed away from his brothers, preferring the serenity of nature, and continued to build upon his mother's creations. Because of this, Naseer was awarded the title of 'God of the Elements' by his mother, Kharashi. Unlike any of the other serpents, Desarians dedicate an entire week of prayer to Naseer, praying for him to deliver a bountiful harvest of crops every year. In fact, the main river which most, if not all of Desa's crops are grown on, is named 'The Naseer River', named after Naseer himself. In ancient times, Naseer is said to have first gifted the knowledge of magic to Aquar's first sentient creation, the Harbingers. Naseer only intended to teach the Harbingers basic magic that could do no harm to the world, and put his trust into them to not abuse this power. However, the Harbingers betrayed him, and expanded upon the gift of magic to terrible and destructive levels. This forced him to then bestow the gift of magic unto mankind, who then used it to destroy the Harbingers. The Snake God of the Afterlife, Isatu Isatu is the Snake God of the Afterlife, final recognized son of Kharashi, and the most eager, and confident of her children. Isatu is a patron deity to the elderly, the sick, the wounded, or soldiers on the battlefield, as these are the people who are closest to death, and wish to be taken to paradise by Isatu. Isatu is said to rule his very own dimension, where all who die are escorted by him and his servants, whether it is to be rewarded for service in life, or to be punished for foul deeds. According to Desarian legend, all of the Five Serpents currently reside in this dimension. As the youngest of the serpents, Isatu often recieved little attention from Kharashi, which created the drive to prove himself to her. In a moment of anger and poor judgement, Isatu challenged his hot-headed brother, Ulann, to a duel to prove himself. The battle is said to have raged on for days as the other three serpents watched. Their sheer power is said to have laid waste to the land where they fought, creating miles of desert. Finally, Isatu was struck down by Ulann, who outright killed him in blind rage. However, days later, Isatu returned to Dulor and found the others, who were baffled by the fact that he lived. Isatu then showed them to the realm he had created while dead, half of it paradise, and the other half, hell. Impressed by his power, Kharashi bestowed the title of 'God of the Afterlife' unto him. Category:Lore Category:Religion